Problem: Find the positive value of $x$ which satisfies
\[\log_5 (x - 2) + \log_{\sqrt{5}} (x^3 - 2) + \log_{\frac{1}{5}} (x - 2) = 4.\]
Solution: By the change-of-base formula,
\[\log_{\sqrt{5}} (x^3 - 2) = \frac{\log_5 (x^3 - 2)}{\log_5 \sqrt{5}} = \frac{\log_5 (x^3 - 2)}{1/2} = 2 \log_5 (x^3 - 2),\]and
\[\log_{\frac{1}{5}} (x - 2) = \frac{\log_5 (x - 2)}{\log_5 \frac{1}{5}} = -\log_5 (x - 2),\]so the given equation becomes
\[2 \log_5 (x^3 - 2) = 4.\]Then $\log_5 (x^3 - 2) = 2,$ so $x^3 - 2 = 5^2 = 25.$  Then $x^3 = 27,$ so $x = \boxed{3}.$